The present invention relates to a low insertion force type connector, and more specifically relates to a low insertion force type connector that has a locking mechanism that locks in a state of complete engagement with a mating connector.
As the number of contacts in a connector increases, and as connectors become so-called multi-pole connectors, the insertion force required for the mating of such connectors increases, so that the mating operation becomes difficult or impossible. Accordingly, low insertion force type electrical connectors known as LIF (low insertion force) connectors or ZIF (zero insertion force) connectors have been developed.
The electrical connectors disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-139583 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4(1992)-342974 are known as low insertion force type connectors of this type. The former disclosure relates to a zero insertion force type connector; in which fixed connecting terminals and plug terminals are electrically connected via contact parts fastened to a rotating shaft. In the operation of this connector, the plug terminals are first inserted in a state in which the plug terminals are separated from the fixed connecting terminals; next, the contact parts fastened to the rotating shaft are rotated by rotating the rotating shaft, thus causing these contact parts to contact both the plug terminals and the fixed connecting terminals, so that electrical connections are made.
Furthermore, the low insertion force type connector of the latter disclosure has an opening means that opens contact parts that are ordinarily in a closed state. After the connector is engaged with the contact parts in an open state so that the contact parts of the other connector are received, the opening means is released so that the contact parts of the two connectors are caused to contact each other. In a state in which the contact parts of the engaged connectors are in contact with each other, the two connectors are slightly separated, and the contact parts are wiped. This wiping is accomplished by using a sliding means. The connector is constructed so that the opening means and sliding means are successively driven by a cam driving member that slides in a rectilinear manner.
In both examples of the prior art described above, the engaged state or mated condition of the connectors is maintained by the frictional engaging force of the contacts which are in contact with each other. Accordingly, there is a concern that external forces to which the connectors are subjected may result in faulty contact between the contacts, or in a release of the engaged state of the connectors. Furthermore, in the case of the latter prior art, since a gap is created between the engaging surfaces of the two connectors for the purpose of wiping, it is difficult to judge from the external appearance whether the connectors are properly mated or not.
Furthermore, in the former connector, contact parts are required in addition to the rotating shaft in order to obtain a low insertion force, while in the latter connector, respective pluralities of members are required as the opening means and sliding means.
One object of the present invention is to provide a low insertion force type connector that is capable of low insertion force engagement accompanied by forcible wiping, that makes it possible to lock the two connectors to each other so that the completely engaged or mated state of the connectors can be confirmed, and that can maintain this completely engaged state by this locking means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low insertion force type connector which has a reduced number of parts.
The low insertion force type connector of the present invention has a housing with a plurality of contacts that contact the terminals of a mating connector. The housing has a contact urging means that urges and deflects the contacts, a separating means that maintains the mating connector which is engaged with the housing at an engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement, a locking means that locks the mating connector in a gradually increasing manner, and a driving means that integrally drives the contact urging means, the separating means and the locking means. The driving means being driven at the time of engagement with the mating connector so that the contact urging means causes the contacts to connect with the terminals of the mating connector, the separating means releases the maintenance of the engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement, and the locking means locks with the mating connector so that the mating connector is pulled into a state of complete engagement from the engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement.
The term xe2x80x9clow insertion force type connectorxe2x80x9d also includes ZIF (zero insertion force) type connectors.
The driving means may be constructed so that this driving means has a shaft which is rotatably supported on the housing, and an operating member which is connected to this shaft, and so that the contact urging means, separating means and locking means are integrally formed on this shaft.
The present invention may be constructed so that the contact driving means is a first cam member that drives the contacts so that these contacts contact the terminals. The separating means is a second cam member that can assume a contact position in which the second cam member contacts the engaging surface of the mating connector immediately prior to the complete engagement therebetween, and a non-contact position in which the second cam member does not contact the engaging surface. The locking means is a hook-shaped member which has an engaging cam surface that engages with a projection on the mating connector so that the connectors relatively approach each other as the shaft rotates.
In the low insertion force type connector of the present invention, the housing is equipped with a contact urging means that urges and deflects the contacts, a separating means that ordinarily maintains the mating connector which is engaged with the housing at an engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement, a locking means that locks the mating connector in a gradually increasing manner, and a driving means that integrally drives the contact urging means, the separating means and the locking means. Furthermore, at the time of engagement with the mating connector, the driving means is driven so that the contact urging means causes the contacts to connect with the terminals of the mating connector, the separating means releases the maintenance of the engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement, and the locking means locks with the mating connector so that the mating connector is pulled into a state of complete engagement from the engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement. Accordingly, the present invention has the following effects:
Specifically, low insertion force engagement accompanied by forcible wiping can be accomplished as a result of the locking means pulling the mating connector inward from an engagement depth that immediately precedes complete engagement. Furthermore, complete engagement can be confirmed by the locking of the connectors to each other, and the completely engaged state can be maintained by this locking. Moreover, since there is no gap between the engaged connectors, it can be visually confirmed from the outside that the connectors are completely engaged.
Furthermore, in a case where the driving means has a shaft which is supported on the housing so that this shaft is free to rotate, and an operating member which is connected to this shaft, and the contact urging means, separating means and locking means are integrally formed on this shaft, the structure is simple, and the number of parts required is reduced.
Furthermore, the number of parts required is similarly reduced in a case where the contact urging means is a first cam member which urges the contacts so that these contacts contact the terminals, the separating means is a second cam member which can assume a contact position in which this cam member contacts the engaging surface of the mating connector immediately prior to the complete engagement, and a non-contact position in which this cam member does not contact the engaging surface, and the locking means is a hook-shaped member which has an engaging cam surface that engages with a projection on the mating connector so that the connectors relatively approach each other as the shaft rotates.